Snowy Weather
by Christie Redfield
Summary: Chris/Jill; When Claire and Leon have to turn down a ski weekend trip, Chris takes it up instead with Jill in hopes that he could actually spend some time with her. Could it be the perfect romantic getaway…or a disaster waiting to happen? COMPLETED!
1. The perfect getaway?

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from the Resident Evil Series, they belong to Capcom and their rightful owners.not me.  
  
Claimer: Don't even think about it. :-P The story's mine! Mine I say! Mine! So hands off. (Boy I can be tough when I want to. Hehehe.)  
  
Summary: When Claire and Leon have to turn down a ski weekend trip, Chris takes it up instead with Jill in hopes that he could actually spend some time with her. Could it be the perfect romantic getaway.or a disaster waiting to happen?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None really, some for Resident Evil 1, 3 and Code Veronica.  
  
Feedback: Don't make me beg. :-P  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Author's Notes: Eh, fluffy romantic piece.well hey I had to write one eventually! :-D Besides I love this couple and I never wrote any real romance pieces before really and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Anyway enjoy and by all means send me feedback!!!! ;-) Also I'd like to give thanks to 90%Angel for helping me out with this fic in some parts. I appreciated the help, thanks Angel! ^_^ Anyone else I forgot to mention also thanks!  
  
  
  
Snowy Weather  
  
By Christie Redfield  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Perfect Getaway?  
  
"Great news Claire! We're going to Sweden!" Leon Kennedy said as he steps inside the living room to greet Claire who is sitting on the couch with a wad of Kleenex. He and Claire have been living together for a couple of months now.  
  
Claire stood up and walked over to Leon, she could hardly speak because she is crying. A little confused Leon hugs her as she walks into his arms.  
  
"Hey don't get all emotional on me.we're just going to Sweden not back to Raccoon city to battle zombies." Claire looked up at Leon and smacked him in the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Leon said rubbing the area where she had hit him  
  
"It's not that you.fool.I can't get to Sweden." Leon nearly face faults.  
  
"What?!? Why!? This is Sweden we're talking about here! You know the ultimate romantic getaway?!" Claire sniffs and backs away.  
  
"It's not that.I.don't.want to go you idiot!" Claire tries not to sound to emotional.  
  
Leon stomps and holds out his hands wringing them nervously. "Then why?" Claire looks up again.  
  
"My.best friend.Tina." Leon nods.  
  
"Yeah, what about her?." Leon questions.  
  
"Is getting married!!" Claire breaks down into sobs as she throws herself back at  
  
Leon and he hugs her while grimacing mentally.  
  
*Women and their weddings what's the big deal anyway it's not like winning a million dollars. Ah Kennedy shut up, you don't want to get decked.oh well.so much for Sweden.*  
  
"So much for Sweden." Leon mutters.  
  
"Alright alright we'll go to your friend's wedding." Claire nods still crying with her face buried in Leon's shoulder.  
  
"What about the tickets and our trip you planned? What will you do? We obviously can't go now." Claire said speaking up. Leon thought for a minute before speaking.  
  
"I'll take care of it Claire." Leon said stroking Claire's auburn hair softly.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have a loving boyfriend like you Leon." Claire said nuzzling her face into his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah.uh what can I say." Leon said hesitantly  
  
*Great now I have to sit through a stupid wedding for someone I barely even know * Leon thought to himself while keeping a grin.  
  
* * *  
  
Chris Redfield sat in his living room furiously playing King of Fighters 99 on his Playstation 2.  
  
"Come on damn you get up!" Chris grumbled as his character received fierce blows from his opponent. He continued to mash the buttons on the verge of killing the controller his game wasn't getting any better and when the phone rang it made his already slim chances of winning minuscule.  
  
"I can fight zombies barehanded better then this guy! Come on!"  
  
The phone rang again  
  
Chris picks it up using his elbow to knock the phone off the hook and quickly catches it in his hand and places it on his shoulder so he can talk while he plays.  
  
"This better be important, I'm in the final round versus Krazilid and oh! Leon! What's up?" Chris asks quickly changing his tone.  
  
"Chris, do you always play videogames on your holidays off from work?" Chris adjusts the phone.  
  
"Got a problem with that?" On the other end of the phone Leon sighs.  
  
"Listen how would you like to go to Sweden?"  
  
"Too much snow.reminds me of Rockfort Island back in the Antarctic."  
  
"Okay.how would you like to go to Sweden? On a romantic getaway with say oh a certain Miss Jill Valentine.alone?"  
  
At that moment Chris loses his concentration and thus loses his match. Chris growls angrily as he runs a hand through his spiky brown hair.  
  
"Thanks allot Kennedy you just cost me my game.you just had to say Jill and alone in the same sentence didn't you?"  
  
Leon chuckles over the phone.  
  
"Come on Chris.this would be the perfect chance for you and Jill to uh get to know each other better..so what do you say?"  
  
Chris considers his options and looks around at his surroundings. He was sitting in his pajamas playing Playstation 2. what else better to do? Go to an annual marksman competition and spend the nights at home eating pizza while watching NASCAR racing and Pro wrestling. *Wow that sounds so time consuming * Chris replied to himself sarcastically  
  
Chris sighed before answering again.  
  
"Alright, I'll go Leon."  
  
"Great.I promise you both will not be disappointed."  
  
*Considering that this is MY vacation but that's beside the point * Leon thought to himself  
  
Chris stood up and stretched looking out the window next to his bed.  
  
"So when do Jill and I have to leave.?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Leon??"  
  
"6:00 AM tomorrow morning.."  
  
Chris nearly face faults.  
  
"LEON!!! Tell me you're not serious!?!"  
  
Leon bursts out laughing on the other side.  
  
"You're too gullible sometimes Chris." He says still laughing.  
  
"And this is coming from a man who trusted an Umbrella spy?"  
  
Leon stops laughing.  
  
"That was a cheap shot."  
  
Chris just smiles while laughing.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Chris asks again.  
  
"Tuesday night 10:00 PM.it's a 17 hour flight."  
  
"I'll get packing then..."  
  
"Great! You two have a good time.enjoy yourselves.."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Chris proceeds to hang up the phone.  
  
"And Chris.. try to have a good time.don't pass up an opportunity like this."  
  
Chris thinks for a minute before replying.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. You and Claire take care."  
  
"Alright.later."  
  
Chris hangs up the phone and sighs.  
  
Now all he had to do was convince Jill to go with him.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill Valentine ran up the steps and into her apartment complex in downtown New Raccoon City. Jill was dressed in sweats, sneakers and a sports type tank top. She had just finished an afternoon jog and was more then looking forward to hitting the shower and then curling up with a good book.  
  
"Home sweet home." Jill said as she stepped inside of her apartment that smelled of cinnamon and Glade fresh plugins.  
  
Jill made her way into the living room only to be scared to death she nearly jumps ten feet in the air.  
  
"For crying aloud Chris you scared me! Don't you know how to tell someone ahead of time when you're coming over?"  
  
Indeed Chris Redfield was sitting in Jill's living room on her couch. He was dressed casually in a white tee shirt, tan cargo pants, combat boots and he was wearing his trademark leather bomber jacket that had an angel on the back holding a missile with the words "Made in Heaven".  
  
In Jill's eyes she didn't know what it was about that particular outfit. But if anything it gave Chris a certain rebellious quality that also made him look devilishly handsome.  
  
Chris held up a key in his hand.  
  
"I just thought I'd let myself in.besides I wanted to surprise you." Chris said grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Well mission accomplished." Jill smiled warmly while siting down near Chris.  
  
"So what are you doing in my neck of the woods Redfield?" Jill asked stretching out a bit.  
  
"For your information, Miss Valentine, I have come to tell you that a certain rookie cop has given us tickets for a three week vacation to Sweden."  
  
Jill laughs nervously.  
  
"Really? You've gotta be kidding me." Jill blushed a bit as Chris handed her the tickets.  
  
*A three week vacation with Chris!? This has to be some kind of a dream or something... *  
  
"So what do ya say Jill? Up for a ski weekend?" Chris asked nonchalantly.  
  
*Go on Jill, it's not like you had anything planned for this holiday off anyway.*  
  
"Sure, It sounds like fun! When do we leave?" Jill smiled to him.  
  
Chris smiled to himself.  
  
"Tuesday night our flight leaves at 10:00 P.M." Chris explains.  
  
"Guess I better get packing then.." Jill said getting up and stretching.  
  
"Yeah, I still have to pack myself." Chris said getting up as well.  
  
"Well I guess I'll um. see ya on Tuesday then." Jill said a bit hesitant, she didn't want to rush him out of her apartment yet.  
  
"Right, Tuesday. I'll be looking forward to our little trip!" Chris smiles, then proceeds to leave.  
  
"Chris?" Jill called after him feeling a little shy.  
  
"Yeah?" Chris acknowledges her  
  
"I-I just wanted to say.um.goodnight." Jill smacked herself mentally for saying something that stupid.  
  
"Yeah, night." Chris waves while flashing another smile.  
  
Once Chris leaves, Jill goes up to the door and sighs.  
  
*Ok Jill, get a grip this is only Chris and it's only three weeks..and it's me.and him.alone. Jill emphasized alone vividly in her mind. *  
  
Chris breathes a sigh of relief of as he leans against the door.  
  
*That went better then I had hoped.now I just have to make it through this weekend. Breathe Redfield, you can last, just remember to tell Jill how you feel.the only question is how?*  
  
Author's Notes: Small inside jokes some may have not noticed incase you're interested. NASCAR reference. Yep I'm a racing fan, as are some of my other family members. And I thought I was a huge X-files fan. :-) King of Fighters 99 reference. Krizalid, the only character I had major trouble with in that game. For some reason I couldn't get past the #$%&...Till then all keep reading! 


	2. Plane rides

DISCLAIMER: See Part 1.  
  
CLAIMER: See above.  
  
Chapter 2: Plane Rides  
  
*17 hours long this flight.well at least I can get some rest on the way there.* Jill thought as she put a hand up to her mouth stifling a yawn.  
  
The plane she and Chris had to ride was practically a full flight, even for one going late at night to Sweden across the seas.  
  
Currently Jill was sitting in the window seat where she and Chris were sitting together. Chris currently was sitting on Jill's left in the middle seat next to her leafing through the latest issue of Game Informer.  
  
"Tired?" Chris asked her.  
  
Jill looks over to him rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"A little.I thought jet lag always hits people after the first day away from home though." Chris put down his magazine for a minute.  
  
"Well actually when I went out to the Antarctic, I hardly got much sleep. That unless you count the times I had to land and refuel." Chris said laughing.  
  
"I take it you were pretty much unaffected then?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yeah, though at times it felt like I had a killer hangover." He and Jill laughed.  
  
Jill yawns once more.  
  
"Man, I don't know what's with me.I feel so tired." Jill said yawning again.  
  
Chris looks over to Jill.  
  
"Could be due to the fact it's almost 12 A.M. but Jill if you feel so beat you might as well get some rest." Chris suggested.  
  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer.here's hoping nightmares elude my dreams." She said curling up in the corner as she resting her head on her pillow.  
  
"Rest well Jill." Chris said smiling at her.  
  
Jill closed her eyes, but not without smiling back at Chris.  
  
"You too, just be sure to get some sleep too." Jill said drifting off.  
  
After a few moments, most likely drained from exhaustion, Jill drifts off to sleep. Chris just shook his head and smiled.  
  
He continued to read his magazine, eyes fluttering to stay open.  
  
"Ya know that's sorta unhealthy for you, trying to read with minimal light." A soft voice spoke from behind him.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Chris turns at the source of the voice. It takes him a moment for his eyes to refocus before recognizing who was speaking to him.  
  
"Becca?! What are you doing here?!" He asks in a harsh whisper. She makes a hushing gesture.  
  
"Shh, you'll wake up Carlos." She said softly.  
  
"Carlos?! He's here too?!" Chris asked again in the same tone. Rebecca nodded. In the seat near her own, sat Carlos Oliviera, passed out in a deep sleep wearing a pair of headphones on his ears. He obviously either fell asleep listening to music or just plain exhaustion.  
  
"Yeah.we're.can I.ya know..." Chris gave Rebecca a puzzled look.  
  
"What?" Chris looks down at the empty seat next to him.  
  
"Oh sure.go right ahead!" Chris says. Rebecca carefully exits her seat and takes the one next to Chris.  
  
"Thanks Chris. It'll be much easier to talk to this way." Rebecca said smiling. Chris nods turning to her.  
  
"Well this certainly is surprise, what are you doing here on a flight to Sweden?" Chris asked. Rebecca chuckled.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing Chris. I'm going out of the country for the holiday. I have friends in Sweden so I thought I'd pay them a visit." Chris looks at her incredulously.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why Carlos is with you." Chris grinned before pausing before wording his next phrase.  
  
"You two.aren't.ya know.seeing each other are you?" Rebecca covers her mouth stifling a giggle.  
  
"No of course not, he's just coming with me to check out this ski resort some friends of mine check out every now and then."  
  
"Carlos said he wanted to check it out and see if he could pick up any Swedish sweethearts while honing his skiing and snow boarding skills." Rebecca explained.  
  
Chris shook his head.  
  
"Well good luck to him." Chris grabs Rebecca's arm and whispers in her ear.  
  
"But seriously if he does anything to hurt you I'll personally kick his ass." Chris grinned. Rebecca chuckled and shrugged him off.  
  
"Oh Chris, you're too much of a big brother to me." Rebecca smiles patting his hand reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine." Rebecca reassures  
  
"I know, I just can't help looking out for my second little sister." Chris said smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Of course, I know that from experience." Rebecca pauses before continuing to talk again.  
  
"So, uh Chris why are you going to Sweden desperate to get away from New Raccoon City?" Rebecca asked.  
  
At that moment Jill stirs in her sleep and rests her head on Chris's shoulder and then falls back again into a deep sleep. Chris blushes slightly at this.  
  
"Sorta, Leon and Claire were originally going to go on this 3 week ski vacation but they had to back out since Claire's best friend since grade school is getting hitched." Rebecca nods.  
  
"I see so naturally you got stuck dragging Jill along right?" Rebecca said playfully punching Chris in the arm.  
  
"I guess you could say that..then again Leon talked me into it." Chris explained.  
  
Rebecca smiles.  
  
"Well don't worry Chris you two will have a great time, you'll love Sweden. The slopes are the greatest!" Rebecca says.  
  
"I guess you're right. Thanks Rebecca, well you'd better get back to your seat." Chris suggested.  
  
"Right, well nice talking to you Chris.maybe we'll see you guys again at the ski lodge." Chris smiles nodding.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, then maybe we can't hit the slopes together." Chris said  
  
"Great!" Rebecca said clasping her hands together.  
  
"See ya then!" Rebecca said bidding her farewell.  
  
"Bye!" Chris says softly. Rebecca returns to her seat.  
  
Chris turns his attention to the sleeping Jill next to him who was still using his shoulder as a pillow.  
  
*She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.just like an angel.* Chris thinks as he tenderly brushes a lock of hair out of Jill's eyes.  
  
*Jill is certainly an angel, well formed lips, perfect nose, skin, glittering blue eyes any man could drown in.* Chris sighed. In another few hours or so they would be in Sweden. But how could he get to know Jill better? Surely she couldn't possibly be interested in a guy like him could she? Or maybe there's somebody else.  
  
Chris shrugged aside his thoughts and leaned back as he closed his eyes and before long.he too found himself drifting off to sleep.  
  
Author's Notes: Don't care what you people say or how you say it.I'm not killing off any recently introduced characters. I'm one of the fans who happens to like Rebecca. And respects her too. :-P Plus I'm not a sick and sadistic type of person so sorry. Till then keep reading and enjoy the fic! 


	3. Fun with snow

DISCLAIMER: SEE PART 1.  
  
CLAIMER: See above.  
  
Chapter 3: Fun with snow  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we're pleased to tell you we have arrived at Vansbro National Airport...thank you for flying Sweden Air...please..." The announcer's voice trailed off as Chris awoke and looked around noticing that other passengers were beginning to get their things and were preparing to leave.  
  
Chris turned and looked out the window. It was very foggy out and hard to see very much, Chris could just barely make out mountains in the distance.  
  
*Guess we're here...* Chris turned and looked over to where Jill was sitting previously to discover that she had disappeared.  
  
"Looking for something?" Jill asked as she tapped Chris on the shoulder. Chris jumped slightly, surprised by Jill's recent reemergence.  
  
He smiled shaking his head. "Well I see you've gotten over the time differences already." She laughed smiling, blue eyes glittering.  
  
"That's probably because I had the best night's sleep ever in a long time." Chris got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around noticing that Carlos and Rebecca were also gone.  
  
"I see Carlos and Rebecca got off, guess that's our cue to go huh?"  
  
"Yep, come on Chris we should be able to catch up with them on the way out."  
  
Soon after Chris and Jill had obtained their overhead luggage and exited the plane, they managed to find Carlos and Rebecca while also being able to snag a ride to the ski lodge. Since by the time they had reached the ski lodge it was still very well into early morning they decided they should all get settled in first before hitting the slopes.  
  
"Man this place is great!" Jill exclaimed as she flopped down onto the couch in her and Chris's room. The room was spacious like a cabin, the decorations and furniture made of pine and oak. It also had a fireplace fully stocked with firewood, and the bed and other pieces of furniture like the chair had quilts thrown over them.  
  
"I know, the room is spacious plus the view is fantastic!" Chris said as he set down both his and Jill's suitcases.  
  
"Yeah..." Jill said as she got up and looked outside the windows that overlooked the scenery. From where the window out looked, forest, trees and snow could be seen for almost endless miles giving it a winter wonderland type setting.  
  
"It's so beautiful, I've never seen so much snow since that blizzard we had last year in New Raccoon City, but even that tops this." She said as she gazed outside. Chris walked over to her.  
  
"Don't remind me. That year Claire and I had a hell of a time digging out my truck out of the yard." Jill laughed.  
  
"I remember her talking about that. Rather should we say complained, Leon never knew she could be so cold and hotheaded at the same time." Chris also laughed.  
  
"He paid hell for that when he discovered Claire sabotaged his oil for antifreeze. That just goes to show you...one should never pick a fight with my sister." Jill smiled turning to Chris.  
  
"I suspected as much when I first met her." Jill remarked.  
  
"So ready to hit the snow?" She said as she clapped her hands together, blue eyes shining. Chris nodded.  
  
"Sounds great to me, but what are we gonna do about our sleeping arrangements? We've only got one bed." He asked her. Jill paused for a moment thinking trying to focus on a vase of wildflowers in the room.  
  
*Damn! I forgot, the last thing you had to ask me Redfield.... us...one bed...alone...snap out of it Valentine! Don't let your mind wander too far...*  
  
"Jill?" Chris asked looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Huh? Oh right! Well...I'll sleep on the couch...and you take the bed..." She said remarking a bit eagerly then anticipated.  
  
"No, I'll sleep on the couch Jill, you take the bed. I don't mind anyway, besides I wouldn't be able to rest knowing you would be uncomfortable."  
  
Jill smiled; it wasn't quite the answer she was anticipating.  
  
"Chris that's so sweet of you to say that, thank you for your kind offer." Chris nodded.  
  
"Don't mention it, it's no problem, I'm sure the couch is probably a fold out. Now whatdya say we hit the slopes!" He said changing his tone.  
  
Jill nodded smiling.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" She said cheerfully.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn this is the easy course?!?" Carlos remarked as he looked down the incredibly steep slope. He, Chris, and Rebecca were all standing outside decked out in snow gear. Rebecca was wearing a white and green ensemble, her ever present red bandanna tied around her head covering her mousy reddish brown hair.  
  
Carlos was wearing a type of camouflage outfit with a brown vest and black long sleeved jacket. Chris was dressed in his combat pants and kneepads, he also had on a white long sleeved top and his black S.T.A.R.S. vest over it. He and Carlos held snowboards while Rebecca wore skis. All wore snow boots strangely similar to black combat boots.  
  
"Actually I think this is the normal course, besides you're always up for a challenge aren't you Carlos? This is challenging enough I think." Chris remarked. Carlos grimaced.  
  
"Yeah, if a person has a death wish! The horrors of Raccoon City weren't even this bad!" He said shuddering, Rebecca skied over to Carlos's side and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh come on Carlos, don't be such a wuss, race to you the bottom!" She yelled as she vaulted herself down the slopes leaving a trail of snow dust behind her.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Carlos shouted as he tore off down the hill suddenly fiercely full of determination.  
  
Jill walked up to where Chris stood. She is wearing a similar outfit to the others consisting of her dark blue combat pants, a dark blue long sleeved top, and a light blue skier's vest as well as a pair of goggles.  
  
She looked from Chris then to Rebecca and Carlos whom were both tearing down the slopes.  
  
"I see someone's gotten over his fears of heights fast...how long that take?" Jill asked.  
  
"I'd say about ten seconds, that guy sure takes his pride to heart." Chris replied.  
  
"Tell me about it." Jill said as she shook her head. Chris turned to his partner. Her short brown hair was blowing wildly from the wind.  
  
"So shall we go catch up with them then?" He said flashing her a mischievous grin.  
  
Jill nodded.  
  
"I'm up to it! But uhh...I can't really ski as well as snowboard." Chris nearly face faulted.  
  
*She can't ski?! The lovely and graceful Jill Valentine can't ski? I find that hard to believe, what with the way she can move in combat scenarios...*  
  
Chris instantly shook away his thoughts trying to actually think rather then let his mind drift any further.  
  
Chris walked over to Jill so that he was standing behind her.  
  
"Here I'll show you how."  
  
Jill nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Okay..." She replied. Chris stood closer to Jill taking her slender arm in his hand causing her to tense. Chris reddened slightly, he caught the faint scent of lavender from Jill's hair, most likely from the shampoo she used the other night.  
  
"First off you're holding the sticks all wrong, use them to guide and steer you when you walk and when you're going downhill." He said as he gently repositioned Jill's arms so she was holding the sticks the correct way.  
  
"And try not to be so tense, it helps that you're relaxed and your mind is at ease when you actually start skiing." Jill nodded.  
  
*Easy for you to say...this is as close as we've ever been since that time in the mansion...* They were so close that Jill could feel Chris's soft warm breath on her neck as he spoke. She sighed, inhaling the cool fresh mountain air.  
  
"...so that pretty much covers it!" Chris nudged Jill in the shoulder.  
  
"Ready to go leave those two in the dust?" He said pointing downward.  
  
"Oh hell yes!!" She replied almost a bit too eagerly.  
  
"I mean lets go!!" Chris nodded and watched as Jill took off downward, determined to beat their comrades. He shook his head smiling.  
  
*She's a natural...*  
  
"Damn I'm good..." Chris sighed remembering the closeness he and Jill had just shared.  
  
*A simple exchange of instructions, yet at the same time it was like such intimate act...*  
  
He felt sad suddenly, would Jill ever let him get that close again? Or was she being like other women just playing mind games with him?  
  
*Ahh forget that Redfield, you know Jill better then that! Besides you're here to have a good time so just do that!!* Chris closed his eyes for a moment thinking once more.  
  
"Heads up! Cavalry is comin!" He shouted as he launched himself down the steep hill and after the path Jill had left in the fresh white snow from her ski tracks.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dammit Oliviera what didja ya do now?" Jill said as she skied to a halt near a kneeling Rebecca and a fallen Carlos.  
  
Carlos exhaled angrily causing a few strands of his dark hair to fall in his eyes. He hastily pushed back his hair.  
  
"I don't understand what went wrong, I was staying exactly on course and out of nowhere I go flying face first into the snow!" Rebecca shook her head looking over Carlos's ankle.  
  
"I told you to be careful Carlos, you probably didn't notice that fallen tree branch on the ground, you're lucky you didn't break anything." Carlos sighed shaking his head. Chris slid over to the trio on his snowboard and stopped.  
  
"What happened to you?" Chris asked.  
  
"Fly boy here got into argument with a tree branch and fell." Jill replied looking over in Chris's direction.  
  
"Tree branch?" Chris replied looking puzzled.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be good as new, that fall was nothing anyway!" Carlos tried to stand only to fall back down grimacing in pain, Rebecca caught him and helped Carlos to a sitting position.  
  
"Hold it buddy, you're aren't going to be able to snowboard for awhile, not with your ankle all swelled up. You try snowboarding on that thing and you'll be in a more pain then you are now." Carlos gives Rebecca a confused look.  
  
"Really? You mean this sort of thing has happened to you before?" Rebecca chuckled as she shook her head.  
  
"No, she's a skilled and well trained medic." Chris remarked. Jill tried not to laugh as Carlos looks downcast for being so dense.  
  
"I think he knocked loose a few brain cells on the way down Becca." Jill said trying to hold back her giggles. Rebecca shook her head as she carefully helped Carlos to his feet.  
  
"Well whatever happened to you I suggest we head back to the lodge and ice your ankle, come on, you won't be able to go snowboarding for awhile though." She said as she helped Carlos walk.  
  
"We'll meet you both back at the lodge later.I still wanna ski a bit more." Jill said.  
  
"Same here, we'll try not to be too long, besides better to not let the day go to complete waste." Chris nodded replying.  
  
"Fine.fine.but I wanna get back to hitting the slopes whenever possible!" Carlos groaned as he walked. Rebecca gives him a look wavering between confusion and anger.  
  
"Can we get some hot chocolate when we get back?" He asked in milder voice. Rebecca shook her head as they continued walking. Chris smiled as he watched the two stagger off.  
  
"Seeya later!" Rebecca yelled back over in Chris and Jill's direction.  
  
"That kid, she's too kindhearted." Chris remarked to Jill.  
  
"Yeah, and it's the same way with Carlos. Cept I don't know if he has head screwed on right sometimes." Jill nudged Chris with her elbow.  
  
"Race ya." She said as she jetted off on her skis.  
  
"Hey hey! No fair! There better not be money on this race!" Chris said as he hurried after Jill back down the slopes.  
  
Author's Notes: I myself have never gotten the chance to ski or snowboard yet. But I hope to one day it seems like a lot of fun! ^_^ Thanks to all who have been reading so far and expect more soon! 


	4. Trouble abrew

DISCLAIMER: SEE PART 1.  
  
CLAIMER: See above.  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble abrew  
  
  
  
Chris and Jill had been racing against each other down the slopes for what seemed like a good few hours or so, ducking and diving the through the trees and practically plowing through the snow. Each soldier had put up a worthy challenge against the other in a heated battle of endurance and skill. Finally, after a long heated race, the two partners stopped to take a breather.  
  
"That's the last time I challenge you again." Chris said as he leaned on a nearby pine tree.  
  
Jill grinned, chuckling lightly.  
  
"I said I only skied a little bit, not all the time." Chris gave her an inquisitive look.  
  
"And what would not all the time be? Days off from the office or just out of plain boredom?" Jill shook her head as she laughed.  
  
*She looks so cute when she laughs.* Chris thought to himself.  
  
"No no, I mainly did most of my skiing as a child. You see when I was younger; my parents had a cabin back west in Colorado. And we would always go up there for the holidays." Chris listened intently before Jill continued on with her story.  
  
"So your parents were ski buffs?" He asked gesturing with his hand.  
  
"No only my Mom was, I tried learning from her but to no avail I only picked up on it halfway. Though the only other skills I managed to actually learn was by messing around with paper clips and the locks on the desks and doors." Chris smiled as he shook his head.  
  
"I guess it's safe to say we now know how you became the master of unlocking." Jill laughed.  
  
"You and Barry, always teasing me about my profession."  
  
"Well we had to think of some way to stay amused during Wesker's lectures." Jill gave Chris a funny look.  
  
"You and Forest called hurling spitballs at Wesker.passing time?" Jill asked, her voice turned acidic at the mention of the name of their turncoat, former captain of S.T.A.R.S.  
  
"Well it was that or we'd rearrange everything in the weapons locker room." Chris said as he grinned mischievously, blue eyes shining.  
  
"That narrows down the possibilities of why he went insane ." She said as she tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Probably that or he couldn't stand putting up with Irons." He said as the two of them then burst into laughter. Jill sighed before she spoke again.  
  
"Well, I think I know why Barry was so ticked off that one day when he found a box full of peanut M & M's instead of the ammunition for his Colt Python." Chris grinned.  
  
"Actually we could have done worse that.we could have replaced the shells with birth control pills.even Forest wasn't that gutsy." Jill shook her head as she laughed again. Afterwards she began to rub her arms, suddenly feeling colder then usual. Chris threw a worried glance at his friend.  
  
"You okay?" He asked suddenly worried.  
  
"I think so.it feels like it has gotten much colder all of a sudden." She said as she continued to rub her arms. Chris walked over to Jill and put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently.  
  
"Come on, we better get back I don't want to turn into a icicle myself." Jill nodded, savoring the closeness and warmth provided by Chris.  
  
"Same here, let's get going." She replied. Chris let Jill go as the two prepared for their trek back to the cabin through the woods and forest.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay now try to remember while you're walking the best thing is to try and not put pressure on your ankle." Rebecca and Carlos had just made it back to their room at the lodge, where they, Chris and Jill were all staying.  
  
Carlos has been walking back by holding onto Rebecca and using her as a human crutch, of course to some watching the pair, it may have seen as though they were trying to run an awkward three legged race.  
  
"Can I sit down now?" Carlos asked. Rebecca nodded.  
  
"Go ahead, sit down." With that said, Carlos flopped down onto the chair like an obedient child.  
  
"Let me go get something to treat your ankle." She said as she walked off in the direction of the bathroom. Carlos sighed as he let his head fall back on the pillow of the chair.  
  
*Smooth move Oliviera.you just know how to impress the ladies doncha? Via nosedives.*  
  
Carlos sighed before he reluctantly removed his snow jacket and threw it over the arm of the chair. Rebecca reentered the room holding a small tube of ointment. She has also removed her snow jacket.  
  
"Alright let me see your ankle." She asked as she knelt near where Carlos sat and brought his ankle up on the footstool. He grimaced in pain as she moved his ankle.  
  
"Relax I haven't done anything to you yet just don't move your leg too much." Carlos sighed.  
  
"Sorry, it is just that my leg feels like a rabid dog grabbed on with his teeth and was not too intent on letting go." Rebecca removed his boot and began to apply some cream from the bottle she held.  
  
"This may feel cold, but it will help treat your wound." Carlos nodded after shivering from the coldness of the ointment. He gazed over to Rebecca, watching her as she worked on healing his injury. Rebecca chuckled looking over to Carlos.  
  
"Sorry." She said smiling shyly. Carlos shook his head.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
*She seems so intent when she works, yet at the same time so calm.Snap out of it Olviera! Quit gawking and try to maintain a conversation.*  
  
"What are you treating me with? My ankle I mean?" He asked Rebecca.  
  
"Just some Icy Hot, don't worry this'll make the pain go away really fast." Carlos leaned back in the chair having felt less tense.  
  
"That's the best news I heard all day.man I cannot believe I made such a fool of myself outside." Rebecca rubbed in the cream on Carlos' injury.  
  
"Oh don't beat yourself up over it, it could have been much worse where you ended up tumbling halfway down the slopes." Carlos chuckled.  
  
"I very nearly did Rebecca."  
  
"Least you didn't hit any trees on your unexpected landing." She said as she laughed with him.  
  
"Say how long have you been a medic?" Rebecca looked at Carlos.  
  
"You mean how long have I been a biochemist?" Carlos nodded.  
  
"About almost a year or so.why do you ask?" She asked as she looked at him curiously.  
  
"I was just curious that's all. You just seem awfully young to know so much about chemicals and that sort of a thing." Rebecca stopped rubbing the cream in, and looked at Carlos with an interested gaze.  
  
"Well then what didja think I did for a living? Rather I should say what I specialize in?"  
  
*Ahh shit, smooth move, don't screw up, answer as honestly as possible.* He thought to himself. He shrugged as he raked a hand threw his long brown hair.  
  
"I dunno, I always sorta thought you were a botanist or something dealing with plants?" Rebecca gave him a funny look.  
  
"Really? Wow, well that would have been the second thing I would have gone for.save for my interest in chemistry."  
  
"Well either way you made a good choice in the end." Rebecca stood up, and smiled.  
  
"All set! You'll be good as new.or would you rather I kiss it and make it better?" Carlos shook his head, blushing lightly.  
  
"Nah, you did a good job thanks." Rebecca patted Carlos on the arm.  
  
"No prob, it's what I do best.hey when did Chris and Jill say they'd start heading back?" Carlos slumped his shoulders.  
  
"Soon I hope, a huge blizzard is supposed to hit in another hour or so." Rebecca got a worried look on her face.  
  
"Hope they get back before it hits."  
  
Carlos watched as her usual happy doe eyes went from being full of cheer to downcast and worry. He got up and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure Chris and Jill will get back before the storm hits." She nodded back her expression still having held that of a worried one.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
* * *  
  
"So any ideas as to how far back we are?" Jill asked as she shivered from the bitter cold winds.  
  
Chris shrugged, he also looked cold, even though it seemed as though it wasn't very much affecting him. He turned to look at his red haired partner; a look of worry crossed his handsome features.  
  
"As far as I know we could be anywhere."  
  
Chris had a good point. They were in a vast field of endless white, surrounded by pine trees upon pine trees. Or to some, a vast unending wasteland of white and rocky mountains.  
  
"I thought we were still on the path? I mean aren't we Chris?" She asked nervously.  
  
Chris paused and looked at his digital watch. He then smacked it a few times. After that he tore it off his wrist and flung it onto the ground.  
  
"Dammit!" He said as he cursed under his breath.  
  
"What the hell didja do that for?" He glanced at Jill and smiled grimly.  
  
"Battery must have frozen, I don't think Rolex covers freeze damage." Jill shivered inwardly.  
  
*There must be a way for us to find our way back.but how? We could very well freeze whilst wandering in the woods!* She thought.  
  
"So much for your compass.well what now.we have no directions and no way of knowing how to get back." Chris shook his head.  
  
"Relax Jill what's the worst that could happen?" Almost as if on cue, a large gust of wind blew harshly by.  
  
"You just had to say something didn't you Redfield?"  
  
Chris shrugged and walked over to Jill and he patted her on the shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Could've been worse, at least there aren't any Hunters or Tyrants running around."  
  
Jill nodded; her short hair blew wildly from the icy winds.  
  
"I guess you're right.we'll be okay.yeah.nothing worse could happen right?"  
  
Both turn their heads to look as the sound of wolves baying somewhere off in the far distance is heard. Jill and Chris then look to each other, exchanging nervous looks.  
  
"You were saying Jill? Come on lets go and find shelter before we really freeze." He said as he took Jill's hand and the two trudged off in the blizzard.  
  
Author's Notes: Uh oh.this can't be good news for Chris and Jill, what will happen next? Will Chris and Jill become a meal fit for a pack of wolves.or will they be able to survive and get back before turning into icicles? Keep reading to find out. And expect the next chapter soon! ^_~ 


	5. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: SEE PART 1.  
  
CLAIMER: See above.  
  
Chapter 5: Revelations  
  
  
  
"So cold..." Jill muttered as she shivered. The two of them were lucky that they had stumbled upon a snow cave, probably dug out by some kids or another unlucky hiker that had once gotten lost in the mountains from a blizzard.   
  
Chris looked up at his blue-eyed friend who looked almost as cold as he was, perhaps even colder. Chris placed his large gloved hand on Jill's smaller hands.  
  
"Hang in there partner, lemme see if I can get this lighter working..." Jill nodded back at him trying to keep her spirits high.  
  
He looked back down at his butane lighter and shook it a few times in hopes that there'd might be a little fluid left over.   
  
"Well Chris any luck so far?" Chris looked back over to Jill, his face expressionless.  
  
"Nope, either this thing is outta fluid or all the fluid has frozen inside the lighter." A look of worry crossed Jill's face as her mind raced.  
  
*How will we get through this without heat? We'll probably either get frozen first or become devoured in our sleep by the woods inhabitants!* Jill closed her eyes, and grimaced worriedly.   
  
Chris crawled next to Jill and leaned on the icy wall tiredly.  
  
"What we will do now Chris? We can't go back outside and try to head back, we'll either lose our way back in the woods and freeze to death, or become eaten alive by a lone scavenger of the night..." She asked, practically on the verge of tears. Chris looked over at his friend, a worried look crossed his face.   
  
Jill was never one to show fear, let alone show her feelings openly to anyone. When she fought in battle or on a mission, on her face she wore a mask of determination and carried with her a strong will to fight no matter what.   
  
Yet now, here Chris sat with her, caught in a snow cave in the midst of a raging blizzard, the two of them probably a few feet or so from Death's icy grasp and Jill Valentine, who had faced zombies, creatures of the undead and survived the horrors of escaping Raccoon City, was petrified.   
  
Tenderly, Chris reached over and patted Jill on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey hey don't cry Jill, I won't let anything like that happen...you know that..."   
  
Jill looked up at her friend and blinked back her tears.  
  
"You won't?" He nodded back, acknowledging her answer.  
  
"I promise, we'll make it through this together, I won't let anything happen to myself or to you." Jill reached up and grabbed Chris's hand that was resting on her shoulder and squeezed it as to reassure him.  
  
"Thank you...I promise I'll try to make it through this with you...no matter how scared I am..." She replied. Chris nodded and let go of Jill's hand.  
  
"If that's the case, I suggest we try and stay warm...here..." Chris went to go unzip his heavy outer jacket so he could lend it to Jill.  
  
Jill stopped him putting her smaller hand over his larger gloved one.  
  
"Jill, you should take my jacket, I'm more immune to the cold then you, your body will freeze faster since you're smaller then me..." He said with a sense of urgency in his voice.  
  
"No...I'd rather die first then watch you die before me Chris..." Chris sighed in defeat as he closed his eyes.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry..."   
  
"It's okay..." She replied. Chris took Jill's hand and proceeded to lean against the wall.  
  
"Come here, the least we can do is try and keep each other warm using our own warmth." He said as he leaned against the wall, and Jill knelt closely to him. Chris then wrapped his arms around Jill, and held her as close as possible in an almost bear hug like embrace. Jill buried her face in Chris's jacket savoring the warmth.  
  
"Thank you..." Chris rested his chin on Jill's head, and rubbed her back reassuringly.  
  
"Sure, anytime partner." The two of them laid like that for a few moments, the other not saying anything. The silence was so deep the sound of the wind could be heard from outside.  
  
"This the second time we've ever held each other so close like this..." Jill whispered. Chris looked down at her.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
Jill looked up at him before she rested her head on Chris's chest again.  
  
"That time, you rescued from the prison cell back at Spencer Mansion..." Chris nodded remembering.  
  
"I often try not to remember that horrid night either, the moment I saw you trapped in that cell, caged up like some wild animal, I felt ready to pound the shit out of whoever put you in there."  
  
"I was so scared I wouldn't see anyone alive again...then when you came and busted me out I was so overjoyed to see that someone was still alive..." Chris closed his eyes as he listened.  
  
"When we were on the chopper, after we had escaped...you held my hand before falling asleep on my shoulder...why did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to assure myself, that you were still alive and that I wasn't dreaming an endless nightmare I could not escape from...that suddenly became a false dream, that if I woke up I would find that everyone was gone including you...only to discover that the dream I had was in actuality a nightmare that had no end..."  
  
Jill continued unable to have finished her statement. Instead Chris looked down at her to see that she had burst into tears.  
  
Gently, Chris reached down and cupped Jill's face in his free hand, tenderly he brushed away a tear with his thumb.  
  
"Jill...you...no...we escaped that nightmare, we escaped it together..." Jill looked back at him with solemn tear-filled eyes.  
  
"You're right, and I thank you everyday for that Chris...even after that day of the Spencer incident I tried to tell you how much I appreciated you being my true friend, and for everything you had done. But you grew distant and cold, I wasn't sure what had happened to you..."   
  
Chris closed his eyes as he grimaced inwardly.  
  
"I only acted the way I did after the incident purely because I didn't want to see the same thing happen again, to anyone, my friends or some unfortunate families while others would stand idly by and do nothing..." Jill sniffed as she looked up, her blue eyes slightly puffy from crying.  
  
"Most of all though, I didn't want to see anything happen to you again...no matter what the consequences would be for me..."   
  
"Chris..." Jill replied. Chris lowered his gaze afraid to meet Jill's gaze.  
  
"Jill I..." Not certain as to how he should phrase his answer, Chris instead looked up at Jill and hesitantly yet tenderly kissed her on the lips. Jill though taken aback, who Chris thought would have pushed him away, found that she instead wrapped her arms around him, and lovingly returned the kiss he had offered as they both felt sparks inside them fly. Then after a moment they backed away both looking at each other for a moment.  
  
Jill blushed.  
  
"Chris...I..." Chris chuckled lightly who was also blushing faintly.  
  
"I once remembered someone once telling me that actions speak louder then words, I must have remembered it from Claire, and at the moment it just seemed the right thing to do..." Chris looked nervously at Jill.  
  
"I haven't offended you have I Jill?" He asked. Jill shook her head and smiled.  
  
"No of course not! But if you were trying to say what I think you were going to say...I love you too Chris...I always have..." She said as she held his free hand in her own.  
  
Chris returned her smile and rubbed her hand back tenderly.   
  
"So have I Jill, truth be told I was never one to believe in that love at first sight thing, but the moment I laid eyes on you I instantly felt not only drawn to you, but for the need to protect you as well." Jill smiled shyly at Chris, blue eyes shining.  
  
"I guess I should have suspected that to come from you...and I appreciate having you here with me now to protect me Chris." He nodded back.  
  
"It's no problem, I'd do anything to make sure no harm came to you." Jill smiled and hugged her partner.  
  
"And you've done a damn fine job so far..." Chris looked outside and watched as the snow continued to fall becoming more visible against the increasing starry night sky.  
  
"I just wish it would stop snowing so we could be able to find our way out of this mess..." He said as he wrapped his arms around Jill to keep her warm.   
  
"Me too, I'm so tired." Chris looked down at Jill and stroked hair.   
  
"You rest then I'll stay awake..."  
  
"Chris you need rest too you know..." Jill stated as she yawned.  
  
"I can go without sleep for hours don't worry."   
  
"Sometimes I don't know how I manage to put up with..."   
  
Completely exhausted, Jill soon fell asleep in Chris's arms.  
  
Chris looked down at his blue-eyed angel and watched Jill as she slept.  
  
*An angel, that's exactly what she looks like when she's sleeping...my angel* He thought to himself before he found himself beginning to drift off.  
  
***  
  
Silence. Endless white...trapped?   
  
Chris jolted awake from his sleep and looked around nervously. He relaxed a bit once he realized that he was alive...but Jill...  
  
*...oh god Jill!* He looked down at Jill and shook her gently in his arms.  
  
"Jill, Jilly wake up...come on!"   
  
*Please don't be gone...* He thought as he looked at her worriedly.   
  
Jill laid limp in his arms. Chris hung his head as he held Jill closely to him.  
  
"No...I should have been the one to die first not her..." He said as he scolded himself, feeling the sting of tears as they came to his face.  
  
"Don't cry Chris, I couldn't...bear to...see you in...grief..." Chris looked up surprised to see Jill who was smiling weakly back at him.  
  
"Jill! Thank god you're okay..." Tenderly he put a hand to Jill's face.   
  
*God she feels so cold...like ice...*  
  
"I feel numb...can barely feel my legs..." She muttered. Chris looked outside and noticed most of the snow nearly filled the entrance to the snow cave.  
  
Moving quickly, Chris walked over to the entrance and pushed away most of the snow and debris that blocked the way, and then he walked back over to where Jill laid half slouched against the wall.  
  
"Come on comrade, I'm taking you back so we can find you some help..." Chris said as he knelt and scooped up Jill in his arms, throwing one of her arms over his neck so she could hold on.   
  
Jill laid her head weakly against Chris's chest, her eyes half lidded.   
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to find your way back...last I checked we don't know where we are...let alone if anyone would know where to look..." Chris looked down at Jill worriedly.   
  
"Don't worry Jill, if anything I'm sure the others would have sent out a search party to look for us..."  
  
*In the middle of a blizzard? No no I'm sure that they would send someone out as a precaution right?* Chris shook away his thoughts.  
  
"Just you hang in there, I promised you we would make it through this together and I'm not just about to give up..." Jill nodded back weakly and feigned a small smile as Chris trudged outside into the vast field of white in an attempt to find their way back to human civilization of some kind.  
  
***  
  
"Chris!! Jill!!" Rebecca yelled as she held her hands cupped to her mouth. She, along with Carlos, who has now recovered from his injury were outside scouting around with a search and rescue team. Rebecca sighed in defeat.  
  
"Do you see anything yet Carlos?"  
  
Carlos shook his head.   
  
"Nothing, they could be anywhere out here..." He replied half-heartedly.   
  
"What if they're...they're..." She questioned him nervously. Carlos patted her on the arm reassuringly.  
  
"Don't say that, I'm sure that they're okay!" Rebecca nodded as she feigned a half smile, trying to reassure Carlos.  
  
"I hope so...but..."   
  
"Hey over here!" One of the rescuers yelled. Carlos and Rebecca instantly looked up and ran in their direction.  
  
"What is it?" Rebecca asked the female rescuer of the two.  
  
She pointed downward and handed Rebecca her binoculars.  
  
"Down there, it looks like two people...I can barely make it out but it looks like a man and a woman...one of them may be injured, do they look like they could be your friends?" Rebecca pulled the binoculars away from her eyes, from what she could tell she could only see one figure holding a smaller form.  
  
"Oh my god, I think it is them! We have to go down there and get help right away!" She stated with a sense of urgency in her voice. Carlos walked over to where Rebecca stood.  
  
"Can you radio for more help and possibly a medical crew?" He asked the woman. She nodded and took out a handheld short-wave frequency radio.  
  
"We have possibly two injured people out here, we need a medical crew out here now. Over."  
  
"Understood, give us your location and we will send out the crew immediately. Over."  
  
"We are approximately 48 miles from the "Red Wolf Lodge" at current standing point, injured are at least 10 to 17 miles from our location...Over."  
  
"We'll send out a helicopter at your current location as soon as possible. Over and out." The woman pocketed her radio.  
  
"Come on, let's go help your friends."  
  
***   
  
Chris had been trekking up the mountains for what seemed like a good while now. Suffice it to say the cold wasn't bothering him, but the fact that Jill had gotten paler by the minute in the last hour was.  
  
Jill muttered something incoherently to herself. Chris looked down at her, his expression worried.  
  
"Hold on Jill...hold on..."   
  
*Wait...what's that noise? Snowmobiles?! It has to be some riders if not anyone maybe even help!*   
  
Chris rushed off into the direction of the sound and was soon greeted by two snowmobiles, along with Rebecca, Carlos, and a woman he didn't recognize.   
  
As soon they reached them, Rebecca and Carlos jumped off the snowmobile while Rebecca quickly ran over to Chris and Jill. The woman that came with Carlos and Rebecca got off her snowmobile and began speaking into her radio again, while Carlos stood nearby.  
  
"Chris! I'm so glad to see you're okay!" Rebecca said as she reached them. Chris looked slightly downcast.   
  
"Me too, I wish I could say the same about Jill though..." Rebecca gave him a funny look and then looked at the limp form of Jill held in Chris's arms.   
  
"Oh god...how long has she been like this?" She asked Chris urgently.  
  
"Last night she was fine, but this morning, she was very weak and said she couldn't feel her legs..." He replied nervously. Rebecca looked back up at Chris after checking Jill's pulse.  
  
"They have sent for a helicopter to come get you two, right now though we need to get Jill help as soon as possible though..." Rebecca replied. Carlos ran over to Chris, Rebecca, and Jill.  
  
"Come on amigo, we have to hurry." Chris nodded and along with Carlos and Rebecca they hurried over to the snowmobiles and waited for the chopper to arrive.   
  
After about 10 to 15 minutes, a helicopter appeared and landed in a nearby clearing in the vast field of ice and snow. Then Chris with Jill still in his arms, along with Rebecca, Carlos and the woman that came with them, boarded the helicopter. Once they had everyone aboard, the helicopter took off.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later back at the lodge...  
  
Rebecca sat in a chair along with Carlos outside a medical facility in the lodge. About a year or two ago the lodge's staff decided to incorporate a small-scale indoor medical facility for treating minor to harsh injuries for unlucky hikers or skiers as a necessary safety precaution. Apparently this sort of commodities was not uncommon. Chris comes after having exited from a nearby room. Rebecca rushed over to him.  
  
"Hey...how ya feeling?" She asked. Chris held a hand to his face lightly.  
  
"I feel okay, my skin feels hot for some reason..."  
  
"It's probably the after effects you received from the frostbite. Your skin is gonna feel kinda weird for awhile, but you should be okay otherwise." She said as she smiled reassuringly. Carlos looked over in their direction.  
  
"Any word on Jill yet?" Carlos asked. Before anyone could've responded, a nurse exited from one of the other rooms nearby.  
  
"Redfield? Chris?" She asked as she looked from Carlos to Chris. Chris looked over in the nurse's direction.  
  
"I'm Chris Redfield." She nodded and walked over to Chris.  
  
"Your girlfriend...Jill is going to be alright, you can come in and see her now if you like." Chris nodded as the nurse led him into the room where Jill was as Carlos and Rebecca exchanged looks.  
  
"They're goin out?" Carlos asked Rebecca. She only shrugged as she tried to hide a smile from her face.  
  
The nurse led Chris over to where Jill sat on a medical bench being overseen by one of the doctors. The doctor looked up as he saw Chris and the nurse enter; he then walked over to Chris to speak to him.  
  
"She's doing much better now then she was earlier, we gave her a few shots to prevent hypothermia, but it would be best that she doesn't expose herself to the cold for a couple of days and that she stays warm and drinks allot of hot fluids." Chris nodded.  
  
"Okay, can she walk alright?" The doctor sighed before he nodded.  
  
"Yes, her legs will be sore for awhile but she has feeling again in her legs along with walking capabilities. Other then that you two can leave after I fill out some paperwork...I'll leave you two alone." With that the doctor exited along with the nurse. Chris walked over to Jill.  
  
"You look like hell." She said after Chris walked over to her. Chris chuckled.  
  
"No worse then you." Chris replied as he hugged Jill gently and then sat down next to her.  
  
"God, you look terrible..." He said as he tenderly touched her face that had started to bear the after effects of frostbite. Jill touched his hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"   
  
Jill chuckled.  
  
"For watching over me..."  
  
"It was nothing, I was just so scared, besides I couldn't let anything happen to you...you know that..."  
  
"You really mean that don't you Chris." Chris nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Jill you mean more then anything to me..." Jill shyly smiled.  
  
"Me too, I love you and I always will Chris." Chris proceeded to kiss her on the lips.  
  
"Uh I have your paperwork filled out...oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." The doctor stated after having reentered the room. Chris and Jill smiled shyly both blushing.  
  
"You both can go now...I just wanted to give you the copy of your paperwork...enjoy the rest of your trip." They nodded as they thanked the doctor and got up and left the room together; Jill on Chris's arm.  
  
Carlos and Rebecca both stood up as they saw the two exit out of the room.  
  
"Okay it's official we can rule out skiing or any other kind of outdoors' activities for the rest of our trip." Carlos stated. Rebecca smacked Carlos on the shoulder and glared at him.  
  
"Look who's talking flyboy." Chris and Jill chuckled.  
  
"Jill, how are you feeling?" Rebecca asked her friend.  
  
"Much better then I was earlier Becca. For right now, all I want is some hot cocoa." Jill replied. The others nodded, and Carlos and Rebecca went ahead of Chris and Jill.  
  
Chris turned to Jill.  
  
"So...did you enjoy your vacation?" Jill rubbed Chris's nose gently with her own.  
  
"It turned out better then I hoped." Chris smiled back at Jill and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Same here Jill...same here."  
  
~Finish  
  
Author's Notes: And there it is! My first original RE romance fic is finally finished! ^_^ Sorry for making you all wait but I wanted to make this last chapter turn out better then the others. Also I want to thank everyone who has read my fic and to all my friends who have supported me. Graci graci. I had allot of fun writing this fanfic so I hoped you all enjoyed it! Once again many thanks and expect to see other fanfics from me in the future! ^_~ 


End file.
